sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tiana the Fox
"Screw it. This probably isn't gonna work and we're all gonna end up dead." -Tiana Tiana is a fictional, anthorpomorphic fox, from the planet Cascade found in the anime Sonic X. ''She has two siblings and two parents, although one of her siblings and her mother died when she was young. She is friends with most of the Sonic crew, and has a boyfriend, albiet not until later. She is fifteen years old, and the story she is in is currently being rewritten and will be posted as soon as this process is complete. Appearence Tiana is an orange fox, and her tail has a white tip. She has one amber-colored eye and one bright-blue colored eye. She has long, wavy black hair, but her bangs are straightened. She wears two gold hoop earrings on both her ears, black, finger-tipless gloves with light purple stripes, black shoes, black shorts with light purple stripes, a light purple, short, aysymetrical shirt, and two studded, thick, black belts that rest on her hips. She has a spiked, black cuff bracelet on her left wrist, a necklace with a black heart charm, and a light purple headband with a black heart in the center. Her muzzle is fuzzy like a regular fox's, and white. Personality Tiana is typically rude and doesn't seem to care about anyone else, but in reality, that's just her outside. She does truely care for her sister and her father, both of whom are still alive during the story. In many points during the story, she drops her tough-girl vibe and lets her true self show, but normally it's not for long and she denies it afterwards. She deeply cares for her family and friends, especially Shadow and Calypso, and will do anything in her right mind to protect them. Relationships and Family Blair the Fox Blair was Tiana's older brother, and she looked up to him, but doesn't remember him much, because he was killed for being in the resistance by the Meterex when she was little, even before Calypso was around. Akira the Fox Akira was Tiana's mother, and shortly after Calypso was born, she was also killed for the same reasons as Blair. Tiana loved her greatly and was devistated when this happened. Eclipse the Fox Eclipse is/was Tiana's dad. He strongly dissaproved of Blair and Akira's millitary relations, and didn't allow his daughters to get caught up in it to protect them. Tiana grew up loving him and was sad when he died of the mystery illness in the story. Calspso the Fox Calypso is Tiana's younger sister and best friend aside from Shadow. They annoy each other sometimes and fight, but that's what sisters do. Drake the Porcupine Drake is Tiana's later boyfriend. They love each other a lot, and she has improved his ways since they first met, such as stopping his ways of bullying Peter the Raccon. Later they become almost inseprable, and he even teaches her how to ride his extreme gear. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow and Tiana are good friends, to put it simply. Being the slightly rude girl she is, she pried too hard to get him to spill his past, but he's forgiven her for it since. She likes to tease him about his relationship with Rouge the Bat, and although he doesn't like this, he normally ignores it. They in no way have romantic intriest in each other. Rouge the Bat Tiana is not good friends with Rouge, but often teases her and Shadow about their possible relationship (which does develop more later in the story). Biography When Tiana was little, her mother and brother were killed by the Meterex, because they were rebels. Her father protected her and her sister, and forbid them from joining the resistance. Tiana never questioned it, because she knew what had happened and what would happen. Later in her life, after the Meterex had been defeated and life began to come back to Cascade, her and her sister, on their way to gather boxes of supplies (food, water, blankets), found Shadow the Hedgehog passed out by Molly's grave. The brought him back and layed him on Calypso's bed. Later, when Shadow finds out about Eclipse's illness, and then Calypso's, he sets out with them on a journey to find the Miracle Bloom, a legendary flower said to cure any illness or heal any wound. They eventually find it, but Calypso is killed by two others also weilding the illness and her soul is sealed in the Miracle Bloom. Some time later, Calypso is revived and Cascade restored. They travel back to Mobius, finding as they have nothing left for them back on Cascade, and Tiana meets Drake. Calypso lives in a house with Cream, and Tiana lives with Shadow and Rouge and Omega, until she moves in with Drake later. Quotes "Screw it. This probably isn't gonna work and we're all gonna end up dead." ''While looking for the Miracle Bloom. "And what would I want with a bad boy?" Meeting Drake. "When's this guy gonna wake up, anyway?" When they first meet Shadow. "I don't understand what's so bad about your past that you just can't tell me." Trying to find out who Shadow really is. "I can hear her. She's trapped inside the flower." Realizing Calypso's soul is inside the Miracle Bloom. "It was Callie's idea! I swear! I just helped with the plotti...er, planning." Blaming Calypso when setting Shadow and Rouge up on a date. Theme songs Tiana does not have any current theme songs. Trivia *Even though Tiana is fifteen, she must grow older in order to move in with Drake. *Tiana helps Shadow hack a computer in the beginning of the story, even though she hasn't really been exposed to technology all her life. *Her eyes are two different colors because her father's eyes were amber and her mother's electric blue. *Even though Drake teaches her how to ride extreme gear, she never gets one of her own. *Her favorite colors are purple and black. Category:Females Category:Good Category:Foxes